The Disturbing Wonderland Prognosis
by Her Head In the Clouds
Summary: There is that one part of everyone's mind in which they are afraid to find themselves. And one night Sheldon discovers that inside his own, there exists many. Rated for bizarreness. Sheldon/Penny if you squint.


We all find comfort in the quiet and privacy of our minds, and he is suddenly whisked away from his.

From the whiteboards, his chair, and all the bright stars that filled the space around him in some invisible breeze, Sheldon is pulled away.

And he reappears somewhere new and unfamiliar.

This new place is cold, and he can see but at the same time he can't. There is an unforgiving blindness his eyes aren't able to see past in this new darkness.

So Sheldon starts running, running toward or away from something he isn't sure.

The darkness around him is tight and the stars haven't returned. Neither has the whiteboard or the chair.

He feels an anger building inside him for something he isn't sure. Then Sheldon abruptly stops.

He stares ahead.

And he sees..._himself_. A few yards ahead.

It's him. He's sure of it.

Another perfect clone perhaps. Same height, same face. He decides to call him Sheldon #2, making his current self, Sheldon #1.

Sheldon #2 is lying on a table, sleeping it seems because he's dressed in his Tuesday pajamas. With his hands crossed over his chest like a vampire and his forehead is creased like he's in a tense slumber. Typical posture, nothing unusual.

He takes long strides toward the other in-deep-sleep physicist and stares down at him with a scowl. A couple seconds past before he can't take looking at Sheldon #2's face on the table and shifts a couple feet back away.

But he bumps into another person behind him.

The solid chest he feels makes him whip his head around in apprehension.

It's him, another him. Sheldon #3. This one is dressed the same as he is. But his expression is different. He isn't angry or tired.

He looks lost.

This is madness, he concludes. So he turns away from the lost looking him and the one still asleep on the table and proceeds to the left...

Only to come face to face with Sheldon #4. And this one has no emotion, his face is void of it.

It makes the current him more agitated.

They have a stare off for what feels like an eternity while the third Sheldon is only focused on the first.

"_Stay the hell away from me,_" suddenly the Sheldon #3 says.

Suddenly another Sheldon pops up. The real him whips his head around to find the new, Sheldon #5 is meek and shy, and he's standing behind...Leonard! Leonard's here with them too?! Sheldon #1 goes to open his mouth to call out to him but Amy's scream makes him stop. He turns.

Across on the other side of the table, Amy is there standing with Sheldon #6 who looks angry. She clutching the latter's hand tightly and Mrs. Cooper, his mother has her hand on his shoulder with the same expression on her face.

The real him goes to take a step forward.

"Penny, no," Sheldon #7 barks and the real him spins. He turns just in time to see Leonard disappear into thin air. The new Sheldon that spoke has a tight grip on Penny's wrist because it looks like she's about to take a step toward the real him. Sheldon #7 points behind him and when the real him turns again (it's all becoming a dizzying merry-go-round!) he watches Amy and his mother vanish too.

"Penny, come on," Sheldon #7 says again as he starts to pulls Penny away from the group. The real him turns back to see her now pulling the other Sheldon and they start running away, before she vanishes too. Sheldon #7 keeps running until he can't be made out in the distance.

Then finally, five more appear out of the surrounding darkness. They are all dressed like alike, wearing the same clothes as him and standing with their arms idly at their sides.

Sheldon #8 is wearing a slight frown, looking in disgust at him.

Sheldon #9 holds a smirk with his arms crossed over his chest.

#10 and #11 appear exhausted, wearing the same look of trepidation in their identical faces and like they are both about to collapse on their feet.

And the final one, Sheldon #12, is utterly pissed. Perhaps a perfect reflection of how he currently stands right now.

Each has a different secret they're hiding. He knows which ones have what. It's his mind after all.

And this corner of it is starting to scare him.

None of them say a word, they just stare at him with the same blank look as Sheldon #3. Sheldon #2 on the table is still asleep.

Suddenly he feels himself snap inside and some unknown energy inside flares to life.

Before he realizes what he's doing, six of the Sheldon's standing have long barbecue sticks sticking out of their chests. He finishes by putting one through the one sleeping on the table.

Then silently, all the Sheldons collapse onto the ground...and they are left the same blank look, staring ahead of them with emotionless blue eyes.

...

_My, my._

Sheldon shrieks awake, and finds himself in his bedroom.

_What a dark corner of the mind, even YOU hide, Dr. Cooper._

...

END.

* * *

That last part should probably be meant for me since I'm the one who came up with this freakish idea lol. Thanks for reading! Please leave a review.


End file.
